


A Little Gambling is Fun When You’re With Me

by ABroodyGay



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I am going to hell, Spanking, This is pure and utter filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trixie said it worked on cheeky pensioners. I was just seeing if it works on upstart Welsh nurses too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Gambling is Fun When You’re With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lovely patsymountsdelia.tumblr.com and her equally sinful mind.

You sigh and pour the last dregs of Johnny Walker into the glass tumblers. It has been a long, _long_ day.

“I swear my fingers are still pruny from washing up all that china.” Delia tuts, legs stretched out on the bed in front of her. You reach out, take her hand and press a kiss to each fingertip. You don’t often get moments like this together, free to be affectionate without constantly looking over your shoulder.

“Oh I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” She smiles that soft smile at you and you can’t help but fall a little harder.

“It’s easy for you to say, you were snacking on the leftovers. You can take that innocent look of your face Patience Mount, I saw you pinch that cream horn.”

She giggles at your fake look of outrage “I did no such thing! I was stacking chairs with Timothy, no cream horns in sight.” She stands to slip off her dressing gown and you admire the way her nightdress clings to her hips and the curves of her backside. Suddenly you can’t resist it and you reach your hand out and give her left buttock a firm swat.

“Patsy!” She turns round looking faintly scandalized.

“Trixie said it worked on cheeky pensioners. I was just seeing if it works on upstart Welsh nurses too.” You love it when she blushes like that and three seconds later you feel the soft _whump_ of the pillow across the top of your head.

“Right. That does it young lady!” Giggling and squealing you pull her down onto the bed with you, limbs flailing, a few messy kisses pressed here and there. She’s awoken something inside you. Something...naughty and mischievous and for once you don’t fight it.

“Patsy, what are you up to?” She mutters dangling haphazardly over your lap. You say nothing but give her bottom another sharp slap, biting back a giggle when she lets out an indignant squeak. You do it again, just a fraction harder and this time she says nothing but a small gasp escapes her and she squirms against you. This was meant to be playful and yet it was becoming decidedly heated. When she still remains silent you do it again. She gasps once more, sharper this time and your feel her thighs press together just a little.

“Why, Miss Busby, I think you are rather enjoying this...are you not?” You trail your fingers down her back, feeling her shiver at the touch. You can’t resist it any longer and you grab the hem of her nightdress and slide the worn cotton up to the small of her back. You lean down, brushing a few strands of hair away from her ear before softly murmuring “Is this alright?”

She gives a slow shuddering sigh and whispers a soft “ _yes_.” Your eyes flutter shut and you take a deep breath to calm yourself before you go back to tracing your fingers up and down her thighs feeling her twitch at the touch, just knowing she will have caught her lower lip between her teeth in an attempt to keep quiet. When you bring your hand down again, slightly sharper this time she moans softly and you decide to bring up the pace a little.

You give five slaps in quick succession darting from cheek to cheek as Delia’s hands reach out and grab hold of the bedspread, shamelessly grinding on your knee. You know you should worry about someone walking in, there would be no explaining this away, no passing it off as friendly affection and yet for once you find you don't care, not with how shamelessly wanton this feels.

“Oh _God_ , Pats, _please_ -” You do it again and she has to muffle a soft cry into the discarded pillow. You pause, fingers tracing over the curves of her bottom, now faintly warm from your hand and then you slip it lower between her legs to brush the backs of your fingers against the fabric of her knickers and now its you fighting back a moan. She is _soaking_ wet.

 

“My,my,my you are a naughty girl, aren’t you?” The only response you get is a whimper and an attempt of pressing down onto your fingers but you draw them away. You hook a finger under the elastic of her knickers and pull them down to the backs of her knees, very much enjoying the soft whine that escapes her lips.

Her bottom is a soft pink and you can see traces of wetness on her inner thighs. A white hot streak of lust shoots through you and it takes all your will power not to give in and slide your fingers exactly where she needs them.

If loving Delia has taught you anything, you know it will be worth the wait.

“Spread your legs wider for me sweetheart.” You try to keep your voice steady, but you can hear how low it has become, thick with arousal. She doesn’t even pause and you can't help but let out a gasp when she parts her legs. You can see just how wet she is now and the need to pleasure her intensifies but still you fight it back. You decide that her thighs need to match her bottom and deliver a few slightly softer slaps, knowing just how sensitive she is there, making her arch off your lap.

“Do you want me to touch you Delia?” You’ve gone back to tracing your fingertips over the warm skin of her bottom, feeling her breath quicken as she writhes under your touch.

“Oh please, _please_ ,I need to- _Ohgodyesrightthere!_ ”

You know exactly where and how she likes to be touched; two fingers pressed inside her while your thumb flicks rapidly over her clit. You know it’s not going to take long. She’s had to bury her face in the pillow again, you can hear the familiar high pitched whines that means she’s close. She’s practically riding your fingers now, gorgeous and desperate, teetering on the edge when you suddenly feel her clench around your fingers and she’s coming with a muffled cry of what you think is your name. You draw it out for as long as possible, feeling every tremor that rips its way through her body until her breathing slows. You slide your fingers from inside her and press soft kisses along her spine and then playfully to each bottom cheek, hearing her giggle breathlessly.

“Goodness me. I certainly wasn’t expecting that when I invited you in here for a nightcap and a game of whist.” Chuckling with her, you pull her knickers back up and help her stand on (you note smugly) still wobbly legs.

“Well maybe if your good, I might do it again sometime…”

That naughty twinkle is back in her eyes as she kneels in front of you, her fingers playing with the drawstring of your pajama trousers before she catches hold of your wrist and sucks your fingers clean.

“Oh I intend to show you just how good I can be…”

**Author's Note:**

> See y'all in hell.


End file.
